youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
We're Back!: A Wild Animal's Story
Cast *Rex - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Woog - Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Dweeb - Rolly (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Elsa - Tanya (An American Tail) *Vorb - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Captain Neweyes - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Louie - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Cecilia Nuthatch - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Professor Screweyes - Warlock Egg (Another Movie of Eggs and A Chicken) *Stubbs the Clown - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Dr. Julia Bleeb - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) *Buster - Phineas (Webkinz) *Buster's Mother - Tia (Wekbinz) *Buster's Father - Andy (Webkinz) *Buster's Siblings - Bill, Doug, Cera, Lucky, Boris, Wanye, Lee and Foxy (Webkinz) *Worm that the Birds are trying to eat - Nellie, Aranea and Joy (Charlotte's Web; 1973) *Dinosaur (Deinonychosaur) that Rex (as a 'real animal') chases - Bernard (w/Miss Bianca as an extra; The Rescuers) *Savage Rex - Lenny Leopard (Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host) *Boy who wishes for a mustache - Bambi *Twin girls with glasses - Marie (The Aristocats) and Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Chinese/Japanese girl - Maisie (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) *Boy who wishes to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex - Mtoto (The Lion Guard) *Arabian Boy - Gumba (The Lion Guard) *Mexican Boy - Kwato (The Lion Guard) *Boy who wishes to see a triceratops - Shauku (The Lion Guard) *Other girl who wishes to see dinosaurs - Kambuni (The Lion Guard) *Girl playing with a stuffed dinosaur toy shared with her brother - Rita (Hugo, the Movie Star) *Sasha (the girl that gets a 'Thanksgiving hat') - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Sasha's Mother - Bonnie Hopps (Zootopia) *Seagulls - Bats (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Meat butcher - Raul Guantecillo (31 Minutes) *Man who says "Watch where you're going!" - Finnick (Zootopia) *Parade Leader - Crocodile (Robin Hood; 1973) *Parade Band - Prince John's Guards (Robin Hood; 1973) *Children watching Parade - Various Animals (such as the Cactus Cat Gang (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)) *Man who shouts "Gosh! Real dinosaurs!" (after "Roll Back the Rock"; before the people scream and panic) - Groundhog (Bambi 2) *Panicking people - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians; 1961), Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2), Animals (The Jungle Cubs' Movie), Several Storks (Storks), Birds (Rio 1 & 2), Animals "during moving day" (The Secret of NIMH), Squirrels (The Nut Job) and Rats (Ratatouille) *Screaming people (after Rex says "Where is Central Park?") - Vultures (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Man that Dweeb sees in Subway - Pumbaa (The Lion King) Burglar with gun - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) Grocery sales clerk - Chloe (The Secret Life of Pets) *Cat screeching from trash can - Chester (Bunnicula; 2016) *3 Gothic-looking People - Reirei, Makucha and Kenge (The Lion Guard) *The Crows - Zombie Eggs and Scorpion Eggs (Another Movie of Eggs and A Chicken) *Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees - Sherlock Yack and Hermonie (Sherlock Yack: Zoo Detective) *Stubbs dressed as a Lion - Colosso (The Thundermans) *Savage Woog - Roscoe (Oliver and Company) *Savage Dweeb - DeSotto (Oliver and Company) *Savage Elsa - Rat (Lady and the Tramp) *People in Professor Screweyes' Circus - Various Animals *Elephants - Elephants (The Lion Guard) *Mermaid holding American flag - Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) *Richard (Mermaid's normal brother) - Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure) *Children in the Museum - Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone and Puff (Krypto the Superdog) *Theo (brown-skinned boy) - Young Louie (Jungle Cubs) *Max (child that Rex meets in the Museum) - Arthur the Worm (Meet the Feebles) *Louie's Parents - Tramp and Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Cecilia's Parents - Charlie B. Barkin and Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Spoofs Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story: The TV Series Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs